1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to software systems, and more specifically to simplifying analysis of software code used in (the) software systems.
2. Related Art
Source code refers to the human readable representation (such as text, visual elements, etc.) of the programming logic implemented in a software system. Such human readable representation is generally specified in the form of one or more instructions according to a programming language (that can be understood at least by humans).
However, there are several scenarios in which such human readable representation may not be adequate for comprehending (i.e., understanding the programming logic implemented in) the software code. For example, the software code may be implemented using outdated or obsolete technologies (operating systems, programming languages, etc.) such as in legacy systems, the number of instructions/lines of code in the software code may be very large (e.g., more than 10,000), and/or there may be lack of documentation supporting the software code. In such scenarios, the comprehension of the software code often necessitates (manual or programmatic) inspection and review of the instructions constituting the software code.
There is accordingly a general need to simplify the analysis (inspection and review) of the software code used in software systems.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.